narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Full Body Chakra Transfer
|image=Imageedit 139 5231907330.jpg;First the user takes someone's life force . . . Imageedit 137 6585976265.jpg;. . . and transfers it into the deceased. |unnamed jutsu=Yes |literal english=Full Body Chakra Transfer |english tv=Ultimate Reanimation Jutsu |parent jutsu=Chakra Transfer Technique |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu, Reincarnation Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Hiroyuki Shimizu, Ryū Shimizu, Shizuko |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Game, Manga, Movie }} As the name implies, the user transfer chakra into another person, however they do not transfer their own chakra, but rather a chosen victim's chakra. Members of the Shimizu Clan can perform this technique because of their naturally clean chakra, which filters chakra that isn't clean. However, the cannot filter chakra given via cursed seal and Tailed Beasts because of the few most recent generations' chakra mutations from forced breeding with other clans. Overview The user must first have someone they're willing to kill to transfer their chakra into the deceased person they wish to bring back. It can't be just anyone; they must have the same amount of chakra the deceased person originally had when they were at their peak of power without the aid of cursed seal or Tailed Beasts' aid. If the victim doesn't have the same amount or more, the process will be a failure and the user has killed someone for nothing. Additionally, the user cannot drain someone's chakra, kill them, and then use another one's chakra to complete this technique. The chakra must come from one person. Shizuko has said if she even needed to Naruto Uzumaki back to life, she'd have to use another Uzumaki, implying that is the only ones who can aid in bringing back an Uzumaki is another member of the Uzumaki clan. Bringing back a Senju or Ōtsutsuki via this technique is not possible because no Shimizu could survive the time it would take to filter and transfer enough chakra to fill said clan member's chakra banks. This process, no matter the user or people the user in transferring chakra to and from, is painful. It's a constant battle between having your chakra banks overflowing, filtering the foreign chakra to ensure it's clean, and then transferring it into the deceased person. It's defined as "great for expanding chakra banks quickly", hence how Shizuko came to have great stamina later in life. If the user doesn't learn to expand their chakra banks quick, they'll lose control of the technique, not only ending up killing the victim, but also themself. Hiroyuki Shimizu, the creator of this technique never deemed it "kinjutsu" since their clan was the only one who could perform such an inhumane technique. He did, however place laws that user could only use willing folks or criminals when performing this technique. Most followed this rule until Shizuko got a hold of it and used it to bring her friends back by taking random people from her village, then later she used to bring back to life. The exact amount of deaths caused by this technique is unknown, but Shizuko has stated the numbers are at least triple the number of people actually brought back, proving the creator's mistake on not titling it "kinjutsu" like many insisted. Tailed Beast Influence As the of Matatabi, Ryū Shimizu's otherwise clean chakra was corrupted, making it impossible for him to perform this technique regularly . . . Cursed Seal Influence Orochimaru corrupted Shizuko's chakra by applying a cursed seal only second after her birth, but because her mother was undoubtedly one of the strongest of their clan, Shizuko's chakra fought against the cursed seal. Because of this, she can easily separate her filthy and clean chakra. However, because it's Orochimaru's chakra in her, it didn't let off so easily, as shown when Shizuko brings back her first "test patient". Shizuko had recently run away so Orochimaru did everything he could to get her back, even sabotaging her training to becoming the leader of Shingakure. She wanted to prove her clan's technique was far stronger than the technique her father used so she spent weeks studying it. When she attempted separating her chakra from Orochimaru's, the latter's attacked, leading to her using her own filthy chakra to bring back her test patient. The result was her worst nightmare as the person she'd brought back mimicked her every movement. She'd created something even worse than the technique her father used to bring the dead back. Orochimaru believes this will only occur with this specific cursed seal she wears, and that other cursed seals have different effects, however he hasn't tested or proven it due to the lack of people who could perform the technique in the first place. See Also *One's Own Life Reincarnation